


No Escape Wanted

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie doesn't ever want to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escape Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Escape Wanted  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse  
>  **Rating:** PG-15  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sookie doesn't ever want to escape.   
> **A/N:** written for the word fangs on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Sookie moaned his name and her eyes drifted close as his fangs slipped into the soft skin of her neck. She had never thought it would feel like this. So much pleasure vibrated through her body she felt as is she was on fire burning from the inside without any hope of escape. And she didn’t want to escape; she never wanted to stop feeling this way.

With a smile on his face, he raised his head to close the wounds. 

“Does it always feel like this?”

“Would you like it to?”

She nodded her head.

“Then it always will.”


End file.
